El sabor de un beso
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Todo este lío comenzó por un estúpido brillo labial ¡Malditas fantasías alemanas! Si al menos mi hermano menor no me hubiera hablado sobre aquel brillo ahora mismo no estaría con estos extraños pensamientos en mi mente Pero ¿a que saben los besos de Antonio? ¿Serán dulces? ¿Salados? ¿Agrios? ¿Amargos? ¿Cómo es que un beso de Antonio puede saber aun más perfecto de lo que ya sabe?


_¡Era la lista del sin fin de sabores que podía tener un brillo labial! ¿¡Cómo carajos podían tener tantos sabores?! ¿¡ES QUE LA GENTE QUE LOS FABRICA ESTA LOCA O QUE MIERDAS PASABA?! Prácticamente había una rama completa de gastronomía en frente mío, el jodido mundo estaba más jodido de lo que había pensado_

Contenido: Yaoi, OCC (incondicional), Romance, intento de comedia xD

Parejas: Spamano (España x Romano / Antonio x Lovino) y mención Gerita (Alemania x Italia / Ludwig x Feliciano)

Disclarimer:

Hikari: En un mismo día puedo escribir dos fics de dos anime distintos! *w* soy tan feliz! (aunque este es publicado un día después xDu) Hola queridos escritores, como estan?

Lovino: Espero que con una salud mental mejor que la de esta torpe y la del bastardo español

Hikari: Lovi! D: no seas tan grosero! Gracias a mi conocerás "el sabor de un beso"

Lovino: ¬_¬ más te vale no haber escrito una súper cursilería donde yo quede como el patético de la historia

Hikari: Pff no! como crees owoU…Ejem ya dejemos de perder el tiempo y vayamos a lo que de verdad importa! Trauma reprimido: No soy Himaruya Hidekaz por lo que Hetalia no me pertenece (si fuera mío ya estarían los latinos dibujados y el mundial de futbol sería una excusa perfecta para poner orgias homosexuales mundiales (?)). Hago este fic por puro ocio y no gano nada monetario por hacerlo. Pero si quisiera recibir sus lindos reviews! No tengo el objetivo de insultar o dañar a nadie de cualquier forma nwn. DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

Y ahí estábamos ambos, sentados en una banca dentro del parque cercano a Hetalia Gakuen. Yo con una taza caliente de capuchino mientras que el bastardo español no hacía otra cosa más que esculcar dentro de mi mochila.

Este tipo de momentos eran bastante usuales entre nosotros últimamente. Poco después de que mi inútil hermano menor se hiciera novio del macho patatas (maldito, que se muera), yo comencé a salir con el bastardo que tengo a mi lado. Así es, ahora mi novio era Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el bastardo mas bastardo entre todos los bastardos que había dentro de Hetalia Gakuen (y verán, que en serio esa escuela está plagada de bastardos de todas las nacionalidades posibles).

Aunque al decir "novio" solo nos estamos refiriendo a salir con él en ciertas ocasiones y solo a ciertos lugares. No éramos del tipo de parejas que salían a lugares entretenidos y derrochábamos dinero en estúpidas flores o estúpidos peluches. Nuestras "citas" se reducían a que él me comprara un café después de la escuela (estábamos en invierno, con este frio cualquier bebida caliente era buena), sentarnos en una banca del parque y disfrutar las hojas caer de los arboles. Muchas veces los temas de conversación salían a flote de forma natural, mientras que otras veces a ninguno de los dos se nos ocurrían temas interesantes por lo que gozábamos del frio invernal en silencio, esta era una de esas ocasiones.

-¡Oh! ¿¡Ya tienes la tarea de literatura?! ¡Dios, Lovi! ¡Tienes que pasármela!-rompió el silencio mientras admiraba mi cuaderno de notas

-Has tus propias tareas imbécil, apuesto a que ni siquiera te has dignado en abrir tu libro de texto- le di otro sorbo a mi bebida, gozando el placentero calor recorriendo mi garganta y llegando hasta mi estomago

-¡Que malo eres Lovi!-se dio por vencido mientras seguía sacando y revolviendo las cosas de mi mochila. No es que me molestara del todo que lo hiciera, ya que al menos de esa forma el idiota podría entretenerse en algo mientras yo disfrutaba mi café- ¡Oh! Lovi…no sabía que utilizaras este tipo de cosas…- Me gire para ver a lo que se refería cuando vi entre sus dedos un pequeño brillo labial nuevo que al parecer obviamente lo había encontrado en mi mochila- ¿¡O será a caso la prueba irrefutable de que me estas engañando?!

-¡No seas imbécil, Antonio!-le arrebaté de los dedos dicho brillo para inspeccionarlo mejor- Esto no es mío…es de Feliciano

-¿De Feli? ¿Por qué Feli utiliza este tipo de cosas?- pregunto curioso Antonio sin poder quitarle de encima su par de ojos verde esmeralda al objeto- Está bien que sea homo y tenga al hermano de Gil como novio pero… ¡oh! Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo ¡la otra vez vi una foto de ustedes dos de pequeños con unos lindos vestiditos de niña! Tal vez Feli disfruta del travestismo y tu tambi…-Antonio no pudo terminar su estúpida suposición debido a que le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Ni mi hermano ni yo disfrutamos travestirnos! Aquella foto fue porque nuestra madre quiso vernos en versión niña, solo fue una fantasía de mi ella- me crucé de brazos viendo como Antonio reía y se sobaba en el lugar que lo había golpeado, como si todo aquel comentario desde un principio hubiera sido solo una broma

-Entonces explícame, ¿por qué tu hermano menor utiliza un brillo labial femenino y por qué tú lo traes en la mochila?

-Lo más seguro es que el muy tonto se haya equivocado al guardarlo, muy seguido confunde mis cosas con las suyas….desventajas de vivir en una misma habitación tanto tiempo-bueno eso era muy normal entre nosotros, es decir pasar tus 17 años de vida compartiendo tu habitación con tu hermano mellizo al final se tiene la tendencia de querer que todas las cosas dentro de ella sean tuyas y también del otro- Y sobre por qué lo usa Feliciano…-no pude evitar sentir asco al recordar la explicación de mi hermano cuando le pregunte sobre aquel objeto en particular

-¡Wah! ¡Lovi has puesto una expresión muy extraña! Es la típica expresión que pones cuando recuerdas algo relacionado con Ludwig…-y tenía que recordarme el nombre de aquella abominación con forma de humano alemán…lo mire con cierto desgane pero al parecer Antonio no se iba a rendir hasta lograr una explicación

-El otro día le pregunte sobre este brillo a Feliciano y…

**INICIO FLASH BACK**

-¿¡Por qué mierdas traes un brillo labial en tu mochila?! ¿¡Es que a caso te termino afectando aquel día que mamá nos vistió de niñas o que…?!

-¡No! ¡Hermanito no digas esas cosas!- me contesto mientras se sonrojaba levemente, tal vez al recordar aquel día de nuestra infancia- ¡Tengo una razón, en serio!

-Entonces dímela-Feliciano dudo un poco al intentar explicármelo pero después de unos intensos segundos en los que le regale una de mis tantas miradas para sacarle información termino explicándomelo

-Sabe a tomate…-yo no comprendí del todo que parte de esa inútil oración era parte de una explicación pero antes de poder preguntarle el prosiguió- ¿Alguna vez has besado a Antonio?

-¿¡Q-Que tiene que ver él con esto?!- no pude evitar sorprenderme y sonrojarme, estaba claro que yo estaba saliendo con Antonio, era obvio que ya lo había besado pero el que me lo preguntara mi propio hermano era demasiado vergonzoso

-Yo también he besado a Lud…-y el rojo de mi cara se intensifico y no era por algún tipo de vergüenza era más bien furia-veee…etto…quiero decir…-dijo un poco nervioso, siendo consciente que yo no podía aceptar su relación con aquel alemán- Cuando…cuando te besas con Antonio hay un sabor que te gusta ¿no es así? Aun cuando no tengan nada en la boca el sabor de un beso es…pues único…supongo- aun cuando era mi hermano, el estar hablando de esto con él era un poco incomodo, ya podía imaginarme más o menos el rumbo de la conversación. Claro para él también era un poco incomodo, lo sabía porque sus orejas comenzaban a teñirse de color carmín- A mí me gusta como sabe, pero si le agrego mas sabores a mis labios...creo que es un tipo de fantasía que tenemos Lud y yo…aunque la idea siempre fue mi jejeje- Feliciano se ruborizo mas al mencionar la palabra "fantasía", ese alemán me las iba a pagar caro por meter en sus sucios fetichismos a mi hermano

-¡Deberías intentarlo hermano!- el gritito de emoción me saco de mis planes de homicidio alemán- Póntelo antes de besar a Antonio, los besos siempre saben buenos siempre que nos lo damos con una persona que nos gusta…pero está bien agregarle algún complemento para disfrutarlo más… ¿no lo crees?- me esbozó una sonrisa intentando que yo tomara el tonto brillo labial

-¡N-no seas idiota! ¡Yo nunca podría utilizar una de esas cosas! ¡Vete con tus fantasías alemanas a otro lado!- y salí de mi habitación, sabiendo que tal vez haberle quitado los ojos a Feliciano después de aquella conversación no había sido la mejor idea

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿"le pregunte sobre este brillo a Feliciano y…"? ¿Que mas Lovi?- sin darme cuenta me había quedado en silencio recordando la bizarra conversación que había tenido aquel día. No podía contarle sobre aquel brillo, me expondría a mi mismo de cómo quede en una situación completamente patética frente a mi hermano, además si le contaba sobre aquella "fantasía" lo más seguro es que me obligaría a hacerla con él

-Esto…bueno…al parecer el tonto alemán se lo regalo o algo así, realmente no me importa-le quite mi mochila, guarde mis cosas sin importar el más mínimo orden o cuidado y por ultimo guarde el tonto brillo en la bolsa delantera. Ahora que lo pensaba lo más seguro es que el propio Feliciano había sido el que había puesto A PROPOSITO aquel brillo en mi mochila, tal vez esperanzado de que yo también cumpliera con sus extrañas "fantasías"

-Eh…yo me esperaba una mejor historia detrás de ese brillo- dijo un poco desanimado Antonio. Me termine de un solo trago el resto de mi café (el cual ya estaba tibio) y nos separamos para ir a nuestras casas respectivas

El resto de la tarde paso normal, el tonto de Feliciano se escabulló a la casa de su tonto novio con el pretexto de realizar unas tareas y estudiar, por lo que no pude deformar su inútil cara por guardar aquel brillo en mi mochila. Me subí a la litera de arriba y dormí un poco más temprano de lo normal, con un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza

-Exactamente… ¿como saben los besos de Antonio…?- murmuré antes de quedarme completamente dormido

A la mañana siguiente el molesto sonido del despertador fue lo que me saco de mi agradable estado inconsciente, vi ligeramente la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas, aun no era lo suficientemente intensa para ser la hora de levantarse

-Feliciano...volviste a poner mal despertador-hundí mi cara en la almohada, intentando callar el molesto ruido del despertador

-Veee…Lo siento hermanito…hoy me iré antes-apago por fin el molesto ruido- Lud viene por mí en bici…-soltó un leve bostezo mientras yo lo ignoraba, no era bueno pensar en alemanes tan temprano por la mañana. Oí como mi hermano se duchó, acomodó sus cosas, me despidió y como la puerta de la planta baja se cerraba. Aun me quedaban 10 fabulosos minutos para levantarme de mi cama. El invierno de este año era especialmente frio, por lo que salir de mis cobertores al viento del exterior era prácticamente un pecado.

Cuando supuse que mi tiempo límite había llegado a su fin, solté un gruñido mientras bajaba de mi cama y abría las cortinas, recordando ahora que no había tenido tiempo para reclamarle a Feliciano sobre su tonta bromita de meter cosas a mi mochila…ya lo molería a golpes en la escuela. Realicé una rutina parecida a la de mi hermano, cuando baje para tomar el almuerzo y salir vi que en la mesa había dos almuerzos

-Mamá…creo que has hecho un almuerzo de mas- mi madre me contesto desde la cocina, ya que se oía que estaba lavando algunos platos

-Tengo solo dos hijos ¡no tres!, tu hermano debió olvidar el suyo. Lovi cariño, ¿podrías dárselo a tu hermano en la escuela?- troné ligeramente los dientes intentando no soltar alguna palabrota en voz alta enfrente de mi progenitora. Tome ambos almuerzos, mi madre me despidió con un vergonzoso beso y salí de mi casa, siendo abrazado por una nada cálida mañana.

-ah…que pereza ir hasta el otro edificio solo para entregar un almuerzo…se lo daré en la próxima hora- era un problema a veces el no ir en el mismo salón que mi hermano, pero bueno era mejor que tenerlo cerca como chicle todo el día. Cuando llegue a la escuela las clases comenzaron y el día pasó en completa naturalidad

-Espero que hayan terminado ya su tarea, ya que se entregará la siguiente clase-decía con su voz aguda nuestra profesora de literatura. Antonio se retorcía de tristeza en su asiento al oír sobre aquella tarea, al parecer se tendría que desvelar una noche para lograr terminarla- La clase concluyó, nos vemos mañana- Y cuando la profesora salió todos soltamos un suspiro mientras descansábamos de aquella voz que te perforaba los oídos

-¡Lovi!-decía entre lágrimas demasiado dramáticas el bastardo- ¡Por eso te lo dije ayer! ¡Préstame tu tarea! ¡Mi vida depende de ti!- el español se me colgó de mi brazo, rogando para que yo le pasara mi tarea, era mi novio y toda la cosa ¡pero no le iba a pasar ni un carajo!

-¡Haz tus propias tareas, imbécil!- y antes de que pudiera degradar mas su orgullo frente mío, hubo una interrupción por parte de mi tonto hermano, quien me estaba llamando desde el marco de la puerta

-¡Hermanito, olvide mi almuerzo! ¡Vee!- lo que me faltaba, después de ver a un español llorar ahora veía a mi hermano italiano llorar por la falta de su almuerzo-¡No traigo dinero! ¡Invítame un poco del tuyo!

-¿¡Que carajos tienen hoy las personas para pedirme cosas?!- solté un suspiro intentando calmarme y después entre de nuevo a mi salón, indicándole a Feliciano que me siguiera- Ten, aquí está tu tonto almuerzo- Y como si le hubiera dando una barra de oro, el rostro de Feliciano dejo de llorar, agradeciéndome como si yo fuese una gran deidad

-¡Gracias hermanito! ¡Estoy salvado! ¡Te debo mi vida, ve!

-No seas tonto- le di un fuerte coscorrón que le hizo soltar algunas lagrimitas nuevamente- ¡No te quejes! Eso fue por olvidar tu almuerzo- le golpee una vez más- y ese ¡fue por meter cosas extrañas a mi mochila!

-¡Ve!... ¿cosas extrañas?-se sobaba levemente la cabeza aun reteniendo algunas lagrimas- ¡Oh! ¿Ya usaste el brillo labial? ¡Si quieres puedes quedártelo!- pero antes de que siguiera hablando le propine un tercer golpe en la cabeza

-¡No digas tonterías! ¿¡Como podría yo usar esas tonterías?! No seas…-pero antes de seguir gritándole, mi tonto hermano se me abalanzo, quedando su boca junto a mi oído

-No es malo "condimentar" un poco tus besos, el sabor de los besos de Antonio sabrán mejor- Feliciano se separo de mí y me dedico una de sus sonrisas de idiota, aun así sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar levemente, recordando mi último pensamiento de la noche anterior ¿Cómo es que mi hermano lograba conocerme tan bien?-¡Úsalo hermanito!-me guiñó un ojo- ¡Oh y gracias por mi almuerzo! ¡Vee!- se despidió mientras salía corriendo del salón y me dejaba con una extraña duda en mi mente. ¿A que sabían los besos de Antonio?

Sin que nadie lo notara saque levemente el brillo y lo mire por dentro de mi mochila. Feliciano decía que sabía a tomate y que podía "condimentar" los besos de Antonio, ¿podrían saber mejor los besos con tan solo un brillo labial?

El resto de las clases prácticamente me la pase en las nubes, mi mente siempre terminaba pensando sobre los besos que había tenido con Antonio, intentando recordar su sabor pero sin mayor éxito. ¿Cómo es que, después de haber besado a una persona tantas veces, te das cuenta que realmente no puedes recordar el sabor que hay cuando chocas tu boca con la de esa persona?

-Hoy estuviste muy distraído, ¿sucedió algo?-preguntó Antonio que iba a mi lado, mientras caminábamos hacia la salida de la escuela

-No para nada…-no podía sacarle el tema del sabor de un beso así de la nada, tendría que crear algún tipo de ambiente para después preguntárselo- Hoy me apetece un café…aun hace frio

-¡Ah! Lo siento Lovi, hoy no puedo-me contesto mientras se ponía un poco nervioso, tal vez por ser la primera vez que me rechazaba para tener una de nuestras típicas "citas"- No podre terminar la tarea de literatura si no la comienzo a penas llegue a mi casa. Mi calificación final depende de esa tarea

-Tsk...serás idiota, debiste haberla hecho la semana pasada- conteste un poco molesto por ser desplazado por una tarea que pudo haber hecho hace una semana pero que había dejado para último momento

-¡Lo siento en serio! Te compensare la próxima vez ¿sí?-juntó sus manos en modo de disculpa una vez que llegamos a la puerta principal- ¡Lo siento en serio, Lovi! ¡Mañana estaremos todo el día juntos! ¡Te quiero!- y antes de irse posó sus labios en los míos de manera imprevista. Tan imprevista que ni siquiera pude procesar o pensar bien sobre su "sabor" ya que apenas me di cuenta que nos estábamos besando, sus labios se despegaron de los míos. Antonio se despidió nuevamente y salió corriendo hacia su casa

-Sera tonto...-sonreí de medio lado mientras me dirigía a mi hogar. Tal vez en el momento no podía pensar que sabor tenía aquel beso, pero ahora al menos tenía cierta sensación en los labios. Los besos de Antonio eran salados y duces a la vez, eran cálidos aun cuando sus labios estaban fríos por la estación, eran refrescantes como un copo de nieve pero también hacían que tu sed por más de ellos se incrementara.

Mientras caminaba recordé algunos de nuestros primeros besos, tenía que admitirlo Antonio era un experto besando. Sus besos eran de una forma adictivos y placenteros, hasta podría decir que eran excitantes. Podía decir que eran de mil sabores y al mismo tiempo decir que no tenía sabor alguno.

-Pff…esto pensando en pura cosa extraña…-resople mientras veía como mi aliento caliente se hacía invisible a medida que subía. Mire a mis alrededores, al parecer mientras me había hundido en mis pensamientos había terminado en una plaza comercial. Y junto a mí, una tienda de cosméticos para dama que últimamente estaba muy de moda entre las mujeres, incluso muchas de mis compañeras de clase venían seguido a esta tienda debido a sus productos nuevos. De hecho, curiosamente el brillo de mi mochila era de esa misma marca, por lo que la curiosidad me venció y termine entrando a la tienda.

Del lado derecho se encontraban grandes estanterías, de hecho estaban llenas de brillos labiales que recientemente habían salido a la venta. Tenían diferentes colores y al parecer, también sabores

Plátano, cereza, fresa, almendra, aguacate, zarzamora, menta, chocolate, tomate, naranja, limón, mora azul, durazno, café, piña, ciruela, almíbar, miel, entre otros, ¡era la lista del sin fin de sabores que podía tener un brillo labial! ¿¡Cómo carajos podían tener tantos sabores?! ¿¡ES QUE LA GENTE QUE LOS FABRICA ESTA LOCA O QUE MIERDAS PASABA?! Prácticamente había una rama completa de gastronomía en frente mío, el jodido mundo estaba más jodido de lo que había pensado

-¿Está buscando algo en especial?-pregunto amablemente la señorita mientras intentaba recuperarme de la impresión.

-Solo…estoy mirando, gracias…-no podía decir todo lo pensado frente a una señorita que trabajaba en el lugar, por ahora solo me quedaba fingir interés para después irme sin haber comprado algo

-Últimamente nuestro productos han sido muy famosos, ¿son para su novia?-me siguió preguntando curiosa. De haber sido hombre ya le hubiera mandado al carajo, pero frente a las mujeres solía ser bastante educado- Yo le recomendaría…este- la chica sostuvo entre sus dedos un pequeño recipiente el cual tenía una etiqueta que decía "chocolate"- ¡Las chicas aman este! Dicen que cuando besan a sus novios cuando lo traen puesto los besos saben deliciosos – Ante su oración no pude evitar sentir un cosquilleo en mi estomago y recordar las mismas palabras dichas por mi hermano, ¿¡tan buenos eran estos brillos labiales?!

-Yo…regresare después- lamento la falta de educación pero tenía que irme rápido de ese lugar. Di rápidamente media vuelta y regrese por donde había entrado. "El sabor a un beso" ¿eh? Pues bien si Antonio lograba descubrir el sabor de sus besos yo podría adentrarme a este loco y jodido mundo.

Al día siguiente Antonio llego prácticamente a la escuela en estado momificado. Debajo de sus ojos estaban unas marcadas ojeras, su cabello despeinado y su fatal aspecto decían que se había quedado toda la noche despierto, tal vez intentando terminar la tarea de literatura

-¿La terminaste?- pregunté. Me sentía un poco culpable por no pasarle un poco de mi tarea, pero el bastardo tenía que aprender a hacer sus propias tareas. Era su novio, no su madre.

-Si...después de la escuela podremos tener nuestra cita, Lovi-y aun en su rostro cansado y pálido me regalo una pequeña sonrisa, que solo hizo que mi estomago sintiera maripositas y tuviera que desviar la mirada…putas mariposas.

El día paso bastante bien, solamente un pequeño nerviosismo de tener siempre presente la idea de usar aquel brillo labial cuando llegara el momento de mi cita con Antonio. Entregamos la tarea de literatura y el resto de las clases Antonio se la paso dormido oculto tras libros de texto (los cuales, por cierto, estaban de cabeza o mal colocados) ya que, según él, no quería estar dormitando durante nuestra cita. El muy tonto suele decir cosas cursis que extrañamente me hace sentir un POCO feliz

-Tengo que regresarle un libro a Francis, ¿me esperarías en el parque Lovi?- se detuvo mientras buscaba el libro dentro de su mochila

-No tardes más de 5 minutos, bastardo- y tras esto Antonio salió corriendo para devolver lo prestado. Yo camine en dirección al parque, tal vez un poco más ansioso de lo común y mientras esperaba (revisando que nadie me viera) probé el brillo directamente en mis labios. Ciertamente tenía un sabor a tomate, era sorprendente sentir la sensación del sabor en los labios sin tener la sensación del fruto en tu boca.

-¡Lovi! Perdón por la tardanza- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado- ¿Hoy no quieres café? Hace bastante frio- recapacite antes de contestar, si contestaba que si, el sabor de tomate pronto se iría de mis labios, el objetivo de la cita era descubrir el sabor de un beso dado por Antonio (si lo sé, suena muy gay y cursi pero ese era mi objetivo) por lo que decline la idea

-Hoy prefiero solo estar aquí sentado…-Antonio me miro un poco dudoso pero al final me regalo una jodida sonrisa seductora y poso su mano sobre la mía. Bien aquí estábamos y ahora venia el problema… ¿¡como rayos pedirle un beso sin tener que arrojar mi orgullo a la mierda?! Estaba claro que mi objetivo era ridículamente cursi pero aun así no podía rebajarme a pedir un beso como una niñita de 15 años. ¡NO!

Pasaron unos 15 minutos en completo silencio, evite jugar mucho con mis labios para evitar que se perdiera el sabor con la saliva o algo por el estilo, pero aun así se sentía cierta necedad de estarlos probando. ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Era tan difícil besarme, bastardo?! ¡A la mierda el orgullo! ¡Esto me estaba volviendo completamente loco!

-Hey bastardo tú…-pero antes de terminar mi oración sentí como unos labios presionaron los míos. Poco después nuestros labios tomaron un ritmo y el beso se volvía más profundo. ¿Así que a esto sabían los besos de Antonio con sabor a tomate? Maldita sea, la técnica que Antonio era perfecta, sentía como su lengua intentaba enrollarse con la mía mientras un sabor dulzón invadía nuestros labios. Cuando nos separamos su dedo pulgar acariciaba levemente la esquina inferior de mi boca

-Lovi…sabes a tomatito…- Y volvió a besarme nuevamente. ¡A la mierda la cordura! ¡Regresaría a esa horrible tienda y compraría un brillo de cada sabor existente! Tenía que probar la técnica de Antonio con cada uno de los sabores de aquellos brillos. Si bien por si solos los besos del bastardo eran adictivos, con esta nueva "fantasía" se volvían una necesidad.

Así que este…es el sabor de un beso ¿eh?

**FIN**

* * *

Hikari. Hay pero qué bonito es estar enamorado =w=

Lovino: ¿¡Q…que carajos es esto?! ¿¡"El sabor de un beso"?! ¡Titulo mas marica no pudiste haber sacado! ¿¡Por qué mierdas me tuve que poner un tonto brillo labial?!

Hikari: =3= no te enojes Lovi-Love, esta idea surgió ya que en mi escritorio tengo un brillo labial sabor chocolate (mi hermana tiene uno de fresa y mi madre uno de cereza) pero pues yo no puedo saber el sabor de un beso (estoy solterona jojojo) así que bueno…quise plasmar algo medio romanticón con estos brillitos y claro ¡use mi OTP para realizar mi objetivo! :D

Lovino: Tsk…estas tan dañada como el idiota de Antonio…*empieza a leer una tarjeta hecha por Hikari* Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic, esperamos sus reviews (comentarios o criticas constructivas) por las redes sociales, Fanfiction o amor-yaoi. Si les gusto no olviden darse una vuelta por el perfil de Hikari para leer sus demás historias…que asco de tarjeta, te haces publicidad a ti misma *la hace bolita y se la arroja a la cabeza*

Hikari: TwT yo se que a Lovi-Love le gustan mis tarjetas publicitarias. Bueno con esto me despido, espero que nos podamos seguir leyendo en alguna otra ocasión! Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
